Results May Vary
by Starysky205
Summary: Nico just needed someone who'd call him out on his bullshit, to actually shut down his trail of thought so he could maybe not ruin the first good thing he's had in a while. He's not sure why he ended up here. (Prequel to "Terms and Conditions")
1. I

If you look up just the word πίττα you'll find it means a specific bread, but if you look up gyro you'll find what I actually meant; still I figured Leo would call the food by the Greek name, like I do.

* * *

1\. {… - . .-./- -. .}

It starts with a death, and maybe that's a bit rattling, but giving it context makes it even worse; because there's so much more to what happened to Bianca than just the moment her heart stopped. Nico is absolutely shaken, quickly spiraling downwards out of control, uprooted by the reality of losing what little he had left of his original family.

He changes, like an apple that's been peeled and left in the open air, almost abruptly; and the people around him are left reeling. He does stupid shit, desperate to feel something, Percy tries to get him out, but Nico's turned bitter towards him; it takes him a long while to make peace with it, and even longer to make peace with _him_.

Leo approaches him later, when the papers for Nico's custody are being discussed over by his father and Persephone; it's a tentative sort of thing, and Leo looks completely out of his element, but he takes Nico aside and offers him both a piece of junk that can't be saved, and a steel baseball bat. It won't be after much later in their lives that Nico would learn it wasn't a lucky guess; that out of all people, Leo Valdez knew exactly what he needed.

That's a good reason as any, he supposes, as he finally takes the final few steps into the repair shop; Leo barely lifts his head to look at him, but acknowledges all the same, Nico picks a spot where he isn't bothering.

As Leo disappears beneath the car he's working on, Nico thinks about what's caused him to run like this; that's easier.

Will had been kind of a surprise, really; they met during their first year of high-school, having very brief conversations, but somehow became good enough friends that they ended up rooming together for college. It worked, in a hard to describe way, and they wound up growing closer despite conflicting schedules and interests; eventually Will asked him out and Nico agreed.

It had been good enough that they moved in together, but lately it hadn't been, and it was only a question of time before something gave. There, all reasons lined up just in time for Leo to roll back into view, to offer him a knowing look.

"Ok, I'm all ears, spill"

Nico shifts in his spot, Leo goes for another tool, working on the outer part of the car; Nico knows he's listening attentively, because fixing stuff is second nature to Leo.

"It's silly"

Leo curses as a bolt slips from his grip, but he manages to catch it before it rolls towards the nearby drain.

"Not if it made you need space it's not"

Nico wants to make a sarcastic comment at that, and knows Leo would most definitely see the humor in it; but it's because of that exactly that he doesn't. Instead, he tries to make sense of what he wants to say.

"Will keeps trying to be affectionate at random, and I don't always react well to it"

Leo has a tool of sort in his mouth, hands working with wires, gloveless as per usual; and then people wonder why Leo's hands are covered in burn marks. He makes a noise that has Nico talking, which is a power of his Nico is overly glad he hasn't taught anyone else.

"I'd prefers if he asked sometimes, or that he'd at least check in some way"

Leo manages to get both cables like he wants, because he pulls the tool from his mouth and starts using it; and maybe Nico should point out that he had no clue as to what Leo is doing with the car.

"Have you told him that?"

Nico looks away, even though Leo isn't even facing him, the Latino still lets out a sigh.

"I mean, I get it, Callie had to sit me down so we would finally have the conversation about my introverted-ness versus her abandonment problems"

That actually makes Nico feel just a smidge better, like breathing is easier; Leo turns to Nico then.

"I have to go back under chico, but if you stay we can go get some pitas right after I cleanup"

Nico thinks indulging in some Greek cuisine will do him exactly right.

"Sure, I'll even pay"

Leo gives him one of his patented wide grins and then disappears under the car with something on his hand; Nico doesn't ask, simply waiting until it's time to go.


	2. II

Leo cares a lot about Nico, even if he doesn't tell him. That's it, that's the chapter.

* * *

2\. {- ..- - . .-./.-.. - - -.-}

It's been a while since Leo last saw this much of Nico di Angelo, and that fact makes him worry, because the last time it happened… Leo doesn't like thinking about that time in their lives, about a night he can never bring up; shoves it all the way back where he can't see it anymore. He still worries about Nico, of course, until the Italian opens his mouth and the ground under Leo stabilizes.

Leo's had his fair share of relationships gone south, it's why he helps Nico, because he would've loved to have someone who reminded him to communicate while understanding how hard that could be. He doesn't go for levity, knows it won't have its desired effect on Nico; simple and bare honesty is a much better option.

He's currently working on a special request for Will's dad, who seemed the only person smart enough to realize the repair shop did anything mechanic; not that Leo minds the vehicles, really, but he'd love to get his hands on some other stuff. The fact that it's an old-timey music box that has like 10 different mechanisms all interlocked together for no other reason than to be extra, is just the cherry atop a very exiting cake; Will's dad being a renowned doctor also helps a lot, Leo's not gonna pretend otherwise.

He's taking his time with it, because he hardly if ever gets anything that actually makes his brain think; cars are near almost instinctual, and motorcycles are banal once Leo actually puts his hands on them. He's actually having fun, like, he takes the time to listen to Nico when he makes his appearance of the day, but still.

"It's my fault this time"

Leo has learned not to startle at Nico doing these impromptu conversation starters, he's only dropped things twice in the week this has been going on for; which, actually, that plays in favor of Leo's worries, so he needs to stop paying attention to the passing days, and pay more attention to his struggling… what do you call the brother of your childhood friend if your relationship with him is secluded to shitty situations? Actually, Leo doesn't want to know.

"You're gonna have to give me more context than that"

He hears Nico sit down on the chair he's put on the corner after the third time this exchanges happened, because giving Nico a specific spot helps him stay logical; it's a thing.

"I keep refusing to meet his friends, even though he's met mine"

Leo hums at this, in that very specific tone he knows will get Nico really spilling; he wonders if Hazel know about that, or Reyna even. He kind of doesn't want them to?

Nico, unaware of Leo's weird, weird, thoughts, continues as expected.

"I keep thinking they'll convince him I'm a bad influence if they actually meet me, and he will finally leave me"

Leo has to look up then, feeling a little offended, because what the fuck?

"As someone who's known you practically their whole life, I call absolute bullshit"

Nico gives him a look, Leo smiles because yeah, he is absolutely doing this.

"Remember back in freshman year of high school?"

Nico actually, legitimately, flushes bright red; blushes have always been easier to notice on him, but Leo's just now realizing that his skin has that olive tone it hasn't had in a literal decade. They are both old.

"I wasn't the only one stopping you"

Leo rolls his eyes.

"You participated, I'm counting it"

That makes Nico smile, a small thing Leo's become used to, though it never fails to break his heart a little, because he remembers when those eyes were brighter.

"Ok"

Leo goes back to his work, Nico is still there, but the tension he had when he came has lessened noticeably.

"It's your turn to pick the food chico"

They've really have been taking turns, but Leo will be ok if Nico tries to make him chose instead; not that he's a picky eater.

"Would it be weird to want pizza?"

Leo can't help the laugh that leaves him.

"Of course not!"


	3. III

3\. {.- - .-. .-. -.-}

It's been nearly a month now, which is probably why other people are getting involved, even if Nico would much rather they didn't. He knows it's his own fault for vaulting every time there's a fight, but he also knows the only reason Reyna's found out is because of Hazel; and there's a brief moment where Nico fears Leo opened his mouth, but then Hazel tells him that she saw him last time it happened and asked Will.

Nico's got a track record for not doing well when he's left alone, he's fully aware, and he fully understands Hazel's concern, and Reyna's too; he kind of wants to tell them he hasn't been alone, but there's a part of him that wants to keep the moments he's had with Leo private.

"I'm not running to isolate myself, I'm giving myself space so I don't blow up at him over misunderstandings"

It's technically not a lie, and had been the reason he had really stormed off that very first time, but then his mind got to him and he hurried to be with someone that wasn't Will; and though his visits to Leo have had very good results, he still has no idea why he went to him, not really.

Reyna lets out a long sigh.

"Fine, but you have to check in with someone, a text will do"

And Nico agrees, because he can do that, he can absolutely do that; anything to keep them from finding out the truth. He's not sure why he's so adamant to keep his friends from finding out, they wouldn't judge him for it, and he knows Calypso knows, because Leo had asked if he could tell her if only to get the perspective of someone who didn't suck at dealing with people; Calypso doesn't like him, Nico is pretty sure, but she's yet to spill to anyone, so she's ok by him.

\- .- .. -.-. . / .- ... / - ..- -.-. ... / .-. - ...-

Leo would be lying if he said he isn't ten levels of intimidated by Reyna, but he also has a good track of dealing with people who scare the living shit out of him; and maybe he's hanging out with Nico too often if he's back to making MCR references in his head.

The point here is that Reyna popped up in the repair shop, and Leo has a split second where he almost fucked up, but he's managed to cover it by exaggerating his very genuine surprise at seeing her here.

"I'm looking for Nico"

Internally, Leo is panicking about exactly what could have happened to the Italian that would've resulted in this scenario; externally, he's cranking at the last bit of the music box, so he focuses on that.

"Well either Will or him will have to come pick this up today, so I can tell him to contact you if it does end up being him"

Reyna give him a look that tells Leo she hadn't expected that, which is good, because distracting her is the only way to not get caught in a lie. On the other hand, Leo's seen Nico at his worst, so of course he'd be helpful; if he didn't know exactly where Nico was running to, he'd have joined Reyna's search in a heartbeat.

"I'd appreciate that, thank you"

Reyna needs to remember she's allowed to loosen up around them, but Leo does not have the guts to tell her that.

"I'll let you go back to your work now"

She leaves with even strides, and Leo somehow manages to wait until she's disappeared completely from view to sigh in relief. When Nico comes by later for the usual 'it's me not Will' talk, Leo makes double sure he has actually talked to Reyna; which seems to unsettle Nico.

"You talked to her?"

Leo senses the undertone and shakes his head.

"She came by earlier trying to rope me into helping her track you down"

Nico frowns at him, Leo finishes putting the very last touch to the music box and pushes it in sight.

"I told her I'd ask you to contact her if you were the one picking this up instead of Will"

This puts Nico back into the mood Leo's more used to for these meetings.

"He wants to have sex"

Leo's every last nerve stands to full attention, because the way Nico looks strikes close to home, similar to how he himself looked back when he dated Khione. Despite this, he still keeps his voice even.

"Do you?"

Nico grabs the music box, fingers tapping a nonsensical pattern against the wood.

"I mean I just… I don't think I'm ready"

Nico's grip on the box tightens, and it's clear that this scares him.

"I might not ever be"

Leo nods and crosses his arms, blatantly ignoring the massive red flag that has risen in his head.

"So you tell him that"

Nico looks at him then, and Leo steels himself, whatever Nico is hoping to find must be somewhere in his expression, because he finally nods.

"Yeah, I really should"

He hopes with everything he has that he's wrong about this, that Nico really is just letting his inner demons take the wheel. But he will not hesitate to deploy the whole cavalry if he's right, though he might veto Percy if he does so; yeah, that's probably a good idea.


	4. IV

You bet I'm gonna pass my sexual orientation into my boys; Nico is a work in progress, but that can be said about the entirety of this AU. I do believe some people exude asexual energy, and if you pay attention you'll find out I'm right.

* * *

4\. {.-.. .- … -/… - .-. .. -.- .}

The Hunters, Thalia's girl-only bike-gang, aren't an unusual sight in the shop, as they make a point to pass by whenever they visit town. And every time, without fail, Leo is reminded that he had once had a crush on her; it's faded by now, because she's a flaming lesbian, and Leo is with Calypso.

Or well, actually things with Calypso are not exactly the best right now, but that has nothing to do with Thalia; so Leo puts on his best flirty smile. The Hunters are a lot more ok with his flirting since he's discovered the depths of his asexuality, even though he's never actually told any of them; maybe it's a lesbian thing, like an asexual radar.

"Couldn't give your bike to someone else in the shop?"

Thalia laughs, which just goes to prove Leo's point, because she would've socked anyone else for the tone he just gave her.

"I don't trust anyone else here after what happened in 2015"

Leo puts a hand to his chest.

"Betsy was a great motorcycle"

Thalia copies the motion with absolute solemnity.

.-. - ...- / -.-. ... .- -. -. . / -.-. ..- -.. / - ... .- - / .- .- ... / -. - .. -. -. / -. - .- ... . .-. .

It's a lot later than his usual visits, Nico is particularly aware of this fact, but his feet had minds of their own; he's just glad he got there before closing time. He finds Leo in his station, working on a motorbike that has to belong to Thalia, it has the Hunters' logo and everything.

Normally, Leo barely if ever looks up when Nico's there, but he does now, blinking at him a few times before giving him a soft smile; Nico's more used to Leo using that look with Hazel, but being the receiver doesn't feel as bad as the pity look he'd been fearing.

"I almost thought you wouldn't come"

He's trying to be comforting, in his own Leo way; it makes him spill faster.

"We didn't really fight this time, I got away before I could blow up on him"

Leo smiles a little wider, eyes crinkling a little.

"That's cool, go sit down, I still have a little before closing time"

Nico goes to his chair, Leo returns to working on the bike, and the words leave easily. He's been taking Leo's advice to heart, but things keep popping up, and Nico kind of feels like he's losing himself in his attempt to make things work.

He tells Leo this, because honesty seems to work best, and Leo has yet to give him any reason not to be.

"He's overwhelming"

Maybe he's being unfair.

"Or maybe it's me"  
Leo chuckles then, a sarcastic little sound.

"What, you're not 'whelming' enough?"

Leo doesn't have to make air quotes for Nico to know he's making them; he's a little surprised though, and voices it.

"You're generally more neutral in this"

Leo shrugs, hands somehow never abandoning their task.

"I'm just honest, and I really believe this one's on him"

Nico must take too long to say something, because Leo huffs; which means Nico has a similar ability to Leo's, where he can make the Latino spill without any effort.

"No, really, relationships take two people, and you've been pulling all the weight on your own; of course you're overwhelmed, that's entirely on Will"

That genuinely makes Nico feel better.

"Right"

Leo slows to a stop, before standing, dusting himself off and turning to Nico with a resolute look.

"You can come home with me if you need more time, but I really do need to close up now"

Nico nods before he can really think about it, and then he asks.

"Won't Calypso mind?"

Leo makes a face.

"We're having a bad moment; she's staying with a friend for tonight"

Nico bites his lip, Leo pats his shoulder with a reassuring grin, like he already knows what he didn't have the courage to ask.

"Come on, I was planning on doing some chilly, and I can't possibly eat it alone"

Warmth coils around Nico, and he feels himself slowly smiling; something small but absolutely grateful.


	5. V

Don't ask me what Leo says, I don't know either.

* * *

5\. {-.-. ..- - / .-.. - ... .}

_'No, really, relationships take two people, and you've been pulling all the weight on your own; of course you're overwhelmed, that's entirely on Will'_

Nico's mind was whirling, there was no way, absolutely no way, but then… he'd been following all the right steps, and picking all the right words; and he had changed so much, given up so much, just to keep this up. But suddenly it felt wrong, and he couldn't make sense of it because…

_'relationships take two people'_

Oh.

_'and you've been pulling all the weight on your own'_

That was the problem, why it had started feeling different, why even Leo had responded differently this time; because Nico had changed so much, but Will hadn't.

He knows, realistically, that if he just talks about it, it will solve itself out; because that's Leo's ongoing advice, and he's surprisingly good at relationships. Only, it was Leo who put the seed in Nico's head, who made him realize something was wrong; Leo who had been nothing but neutral in his quest to help Nico, who actually put thought to every problem Nico brought him.

Exhaustion, bitterness; a familiar effect, yet Nico had tried everything to ignore it. And Leo, who almost knew Nico too much for either of their goods, had allowed him to; because Leo knew firsthand how impossible it was to let go of someone who sees you and doesn't run, especially when you've known isolation.

He wasn't angry at Leo, couldn't be when he was perfectly aware of how stubborn he would've been if the Latino had tried to bring it up earlier. No, Nico is angry at himself, and a little bit at Will as well.

So he asked Will to listen for a moment, clenched his fist, took a deep breath, and let go.

"I can't keep doing this"

\- ... .. ... / .. ... / .- / .- .-. .. - - . -. / - .-. .- -. ... .. - .. - -.

"This isn't working"

Would it be bad to say Leo had been expecting this?

Calypso and him had been drifting away, their schedules rarely matched, never mind Leo picking extra hours to help finish all the Hunters' bikes in time, acting as human reminder of just how picky those girls were about the condition of their rides. But Calypso…

"I can't stay when you keep picking a near stranger over me"

When Leo had told her about Nico's visits, it had absolutely been a slip of the tongue; not because he had anything to hide, but rather because he respected Nico's privacy. He hadn't expected her to be against it, and at first she didn't seem to be, but the frequency of visits increased, and her opinion on them soured.

"I've been friends with hazel since third grade, and I've known Nico just as long"

"But he's not your friend Leo! You don't have to drop everything every time he decides he needs attention!"

For a moment Leo is elsewhere, holding too pale skin gone ice cold, and rushing towards his car, fingers pressed desperately against a scarily soft beat. And then he's back, and his lungs feel as though filled with smoke.

It takes him a moment to focus on Calypso, she looks as though she's been struck, though Leo is nowhere near her, and then she's running before his mind can come back fully. He doesn't know what he said to her, and maybe he never will.


	6. VI

Leo refers to his landlady with her preferred French because it gets him out of trouble.

* * *

6\. {-.-. .- - ... .- .-. ... .. ... / ...- .. .- / -.. . ... - .-. ..- -.-. - .. - -.}

Nico grabs this ugly, looks like it was made with only 2 seconds and a blindfold, why are art people like this, maybe base or at least that's what they used it for, thingy that Will's dad had given him for a Christmas; he also grabs the metal baseball bat he kept all these years, for vent sessions, and then he's off to the repair shop.

He's a little surprised when Nyssa is the one there, and maybe he had forgotten she also worked there, because she gives him a knowing look and then offers him a piece of paper.

"Please fix my brother, he never takes days off unless it's family or sickness"

Nico nods, though he's not sure how to help, but Leo's done so much for him, it's only right he'd give it a try.

The address Nyssa gave him is to an unassuming building, nothing really all that impressive about it, an old Lady lets Nico in, actually she more like pushed him inside with a rueful look on her face; he doesn't ask, simply rushes inside the elevator and hopes she isn't there when he gets out.

He finds Leo's apartment easily enough, mostly because Leo's right at the door, trash bag in his hand. There's a moment where they just stare at each other, before Leo glances to the bag Nico had to use to carry the things, and lets out an amused sort of sound.

"Give me like three minutes"

He passes by Nico without ever dropping the bag in his hands, and disappears into the only door in the hallway besides the elevator that doesn't have a number. Nico takes a deep breath and lets himself sit on the floor near the door to Leo's apartment.

He doesn't have to wait much for the Latino to come back, and then he's coaxed inside the apartment. Nico's first thought is that it's too small for Leo, there's no space for him to work on tiny things like he did back in college when he shared with Jason; no wonder Leo spent so much time in the shop, it was probably suffocating.

"Ok, I told Mm. Morel we'd be making a little noise so she doesn't call the cops on us, help me move things so we have some room"

He has this look like he's been waiting for this, and he probably really did, but Nico's still thankful at the fact that he doesn't ask any questions, or bring up the reason he's here in the first place.

.-. .-.. .- -.- .. -. -. / .-. - -.- . - - -. / .- ... / .. / .- .-. .. - . / - ... .. ...

There's something cathartic about breaking the things your exes gave you that you've always secretly hated. Or there must be, because Nico looks like he's enjoying himself; after obliterating the craft project that was maybe a base, Nico explained that William had already taken all he wanted from the house, and Leo suggested they go there and get rid of everything he might have forgotten. So here they were now, in Nico's garage, with a pile of breakable stuff, and a box of things Nico was absolutely going to have someone return to Will.

Nico kept insisting that he wasn't actually angry at Will, just at what happened, and also at the stuff. Leo didn't press, though he was curios, instead making sure to place the next thing to destroy in the line of the bat.

"I was thinking about what you said"

Leo hums, he figures Nico would eventually spill if he kept quiet long enough, considering how their interactions have worked thus far.

"I was willing to work things out, but we never compromised, it was always me stepping down or changing to accommodate Will"

That gives Leo pause.

"What about the sex thing?"

He'll make an excuse and contact Reyna, she generally doesn't have the patience for Leo, but he thinks she'll make an exception for this. Nico swings just a little harder, and then stops dead in his movements, as though he's just realized what he's doing.

"I kept making excuses"

He sounds kind of haunted, Leo takes a deep breath and decides he'll talk to Reyna later.

"Do you want to burn some pictures? I know you have the space in your yard"

Nico turns to him, blinking for a few minutes, before his shoulders drop.

"Yeah, ok, let me get the physical copies"


	7. VII

Short chapter because I can.

* * *

7\. {-.-. - - ..-. - .-. -}

One would think that after about 18 years of maybe friendship, Nico would know everything there is to be known about Leo Valdez, and yet.

Yet here he is, helping Nico do 'a cleanse', his words, while trying to find out what kind of music they both like. And maybe their tastes align a lot more often than not, and Nico should be annoyed at the loudness and Leo's general 'Leo-ness', but turns out cleaning with music on really is easier than doing it without; and Nico is maybe enjoying himself, no one will ever know.

He never thought he'd spend time with Leo, much less like this; and he doesn't know if the easy feeling that settles between them is something that would've happened before the whole Will/Calypso thing. He's still a little offset by the knowledge that Leo's own relationship crumbled just as his did, but he doesn't know how to bring it up.

"Nico?"

He's really bad at keeping his mouth shut when Leo looks at him like that.

"Why did you and Calypso break up"

Leo blinks at him a few times before letting out this amused little sound.

"That was terrible"

Nico feels his face heat up in embarrassment, but instead of teasing him even more, Leo sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

"She kept thinking I was gonna leave her if I spent so much as an extra minute away from home"

He shows Nico a book on anatomy, Nico points to the cardboard box with his head.

"Like I wasn't juggling with her schedule too, or like I forbade her from visiting me"

He's frowning now, but it's not the annoyance of anger one would expect to accompany such words.

"I probably wasn't the best boyfriend either"

Nico gets this hard to describe feeling in his chest and throat, so he moves, puts the full box in his hands on the floor, and then he puts a hand on Leo's shoulder. It's awkward, which is to be expected considering Nico's never done this; but then Leo gives him this soft smile, and he can't help but feel like he's done something right.


	8. VIII

The next few chapters are set-up for 'Terms and Conditions', which I will have to work on re-writing now that I have covered the foundations I didn't when I first wrote it. It's gonna take me a while to get on it, but hopefully the end result will be something you can all enjoy.

* * *

8\. {- . .-. .-. -.-/-.-. …. .-. .. … - - .- …}

The temperature has been consistently lowering the past few weeks, which makes Leo think that maybe they'll have a white Christmas after all. Halloween was uneventful, they all gathered together as planned, and no one mentioned anything about failed relationships; Leo still spent most of the movie marathon stuffing his face with candy, and no one stopped him.

He also stole glances at Nico, who was perched right between Hazel and Reyna, sharing a bowl of popcorn amongst all three of them. He had looked like a too wound coil ready to spring, which was a clear sign that the breakup was taking a toll on him.

Getting over relationships was a process akin to grieving, because in a sense, you were always dealing with the loss of someone. So Leo had made a point to find a moment to pull Nico aside and offer him an ear; by the look on Nico's face as he thanked him, it was the right choice to make.

Nico made good of that offer a week later, since he was avoiding going home and facing his family; something about his step-mom, coupled with the fact that Hazel wouldn't be there this year. Leo had stayed to cover Charlie's shift so he could go with his fiancée to visit her family; it hadn't been the original plan, but Leo didn't really have anything better to do now that he was single again.

He was maybe glad when Nico showed up at the end of his shift, because while he adored working on machines, he was still human and needed socialization not to go stir crazy. He tried not to let it show though, because Nico had a familiarly sad look in his eyes.

"Should we go eat, or would you rather talk somewhere more private"

Nico bit his lip, hands rubbing together.

"My place, I have the things for sandwiches"

Leo smiled then, moving to match Nico's strides; it was a good thing the Italian wasn't all that much taller than him.

\- ... .. ... / .. ... / .- / - .. - ./... -.- .. .-.-

"It just sort of hit me, that Christmas is coming up and I'm too much of a coward to face my family"

Leo made a face behind his sandwich, but by the way Nico rolled his eyes, hiding was useless.

"Ok, fine, I don't wanna face Persephone"

Leo swallows a bite and tries to sound nonchalant.

"I mean; I don't blame you for that"

Nico gives a sharp nod and finishes his sandwich, Leo works on his own food while he waits for whatever Nico's going to say next.

"And I thought I could deal with that, but then I remembered I won't be able to visit Bianca if I don't go there"

The tight feeling in Leo's chest soothes almost immediately at those words. He'd been expecting something different, to be completely honest, this he can deal with.

"Would you like to come visit my mom with me?"

It's been almost five years since that chance encounter, the one they've both promised to keep secret; but Leo doesn't think it'd break a rule to give Nico some sort of comfort.

\- ... .. .../ .. .../ .- .-.. ... -/ .-/ - .. - ./ ... -.- .. .-.-

The cemetery was covered by a light layer of snow, which glimmered under the sunlight; it was a nice day, barely any clouds in sight. They walked the aisles in silence, Nico with his hands deep within his pockets, and Leo holding a small bouquet of winter blossoms.

There were a handful of others dispersed all around, paying their own visits; but no one in the overly familiar trail. Esperanza's tomb was a simple one, the only outstanding feature was a small wrench-shaped plaque with a message in Morse; Leo had put it there the Christmas after his graduation from college.

There was also a metallic cup for the flowers, as opposed to the more common glass one, Leo took out the withered flowers still in it, changed the water, and placed the new ones in.

"Hey ma, I brought a friend this time"

Nico shifted on his feet.

"He has a sister up there with you, Bianca, I think I told you about her"

He had, way back when, before Nico spiraled and he found himself racing through his childhood town, first looking, and then a little more desperately. He turns to Nico and offers him a small smile.

"Would you like her to pass a message? I bet they'll like each other"

Nico gives him this look, like he can't believe Leo's real and doesn't know how to deal with that; but eventually he takes a deep breath and looks at the tomb.

"Hi miss Valdez, if it's ok with you, I uh…"

Leo moves just a bit closer, not enough to touch, but the effect is the same.

"I'd like you to tell Bianca that I love her, and I miss her"

He then lets out a long breath and quickly walks away, as though embarrassed, Leo doesn't say anything, instead taking a moment to say goodbye to his mom before going after him.


	9. IX

Not pictured: A scene where Leo calls Reyna and puts her on speaker so Nico can tell her, and then she responds exactly how Leo did.

* * *

9\. {.. -. -.- .-.. .. -. -. …}

Nico asks for some time alone, and Leo obliges after making sure Nico has his number and knows Leo will go to him at literally any hour. There was something almost urgent in his voice, so Nico had promised he would reach out before the day ended.

He takes the free time to catch up with Hazel and Reyna through text and mail, and then he dives into the murky waters of the internet. He knows it's probably better if he gets his answers from a person, or from books; but he's not exactly comfortable asking anyone, or being seen looking at stuff related to this.

It's mostly embarrassment though, Nico's gotten a lot better at accepting himself, and at being patient with himself; it's not the easiest thing to do, and Nico's had his fair share of slip-ups, but he's getting better.

Asexuality makes the most sense, he thinks, though he's not sure how he fits into its many sub-sections; he thinks about fingers tapping Morse lines for ghosts, thinks about those same fingers laid gently around his shoulder, wonders if they would be just as warm against bare skin.

It's not a new thought, Leo's always been a human furnace, and Nico's always been some level of jealous of it. But now he also thinks about just how much trust Leo has in him, how he stops hiding and pretending the moment they're alone; and that he now knows of the difference between the smile he wears in front of their friend group, and the real one.

He had never thought Will to be hot, he had thought him pretty, handsome even, but never sexy, or whatever. He didn't think Leo sexually attractive either, and he wasn't conventionally pretty like Will had been; but he could be downright breathtaking sometimes.

It was something he would have to deal with, but for now, he needed to share his new discovery with someone.

\- …. / … …. .. - / .- / - .. - . / … -.- .. .-.-

"I think I might be asexual"

Leo blinks at him for minute, Nico explains.

"I might be something along the lines, but I don't know so asexual works for now"

Leo nods sagely.

"Cool, welcome to the club"

Nico frowns.

"The club?"

"Yeah, me, Reyna and Clovis, you remember Clovis, right?"

Nico makes a face, Leo continues.

"He's arromantic, Reyna is aro-ace, and I'm asexual"

Nico raises an eyebrow.

"And you have a club"

Leo laughs, hair bouncing as his head shakes just slightly so, which had never been cute before.

"Not really, we're just overly aware of each other"

Then he leans just slightly closer, still nowhere near Nico physically, but he has to repress a shiver regardless, and that's just bullshit, really.

"Fun fact, the hunters will stop treating you like dirt, because ace-lesbian solidarity is that strong apparently"

It kind of feels like something has settled.


	10. X

10\. {-.. .. …- .. -.. .}

They all come together in Percy and Annabeth's house. It's the biggest one, but they still have to do a little juggling to fit everyone around a table.

Leo's been in the kitchen with Frank and Annabeth since early in the afternoon, cooking up a storm; Frank is actually helping, Annabeth is mostly overseeing but will chop something if both of them have their hands full.

They'll be exchanging gifts right after Leo finishes putting dinner in the oven and Frank puts desert in the fridge.

Hazel and Percy are setting things up in the living, Reyna, Jason and Pipper discuss music; he doesn't know what Nico is doing, but is overly aware of the other being there.

They haven't been talking much lately, and Leo's aware that once the new year settles in he'll see almost nothing of him; particularly now that he no longer needs Leo's help. It sucks, it really, real sucks; but he's come to terms with this reality

\- ... / .- - .- / .- / .-. - ...- / -.-. ... .- -. -. .

Nico thinks on how to approach Leo, after talking to Reyna, he's made a bit of a discovery, and he thinks if he doesn't voice it soon he'll go the rest of his life wondering. He's learned firsthand just how awful wondering can be.

But he also doesn't want to make it obvious, so he when Leo steps out Nico finds a way to slip behind him; and then it's just the two of them under the stars. Moonlight paints Leo differently, darker, a sort of nod to what he hides behind loud humor; Nico has to take a few breaths in order for his words to not stutter.

"I've been talking with Reyna"

Leo gives him a look, like he's not sure where Nico's going with this, which is fair given what their last conversation was about.

"I had a few things to get around, and she was a lot of help"

This causes a nod, and he notices just how tired the other looks.

"She also told me a few things I missed way back when"

The expression on Leo's face changes then, and his whole body goes rigid, eyes staring sharply at Nico. There's a moment where silence hangs heavily between them, and tension runs the air like electricity; and then Leo takes a breath and looks away.

"Yeah, I found you"

The ground beneath Nico shifts, and settles, as tiny things suddenly come back to him, clear as day.

"Why didn't you tell me?"  
Leo runs a hand through the back of his hair, and there's something like hurt in his voice.

"I didn't want you to feel like you owed me anything, or like I helped you out of pity, or some other third thing"

And for whatever reason, Nico believes him.

… - .- .-. …/.-.. . -/- ./-… ./-.. - -. ./.- …. .. - …./- …. .. …

It takes only a moment for the peace to break, first comes footsteps, as they find themselves no longer alone, and then the night sky lights up. The silence is broken next, with a chorus of voices cheering together.

There's a new distance there, something that feels almost jarring, and when Nico gets a window to look, as every pair kisses, Leo is nowhere to be seen. Reyna is at his side the next moment, and he's pulled into a hug he returns distractedly; he still congratulates everyone as he's meant to.

Leo reappears only shortly, to call them inside for dessert, but in the chaos of everything, there's no room to talk. The Latino is wearing the jacket he'd come with, the old military style one he's always had, frayed at the edges, color dulled from the passing of time; he gives one of those small smiles he does when he wants to trick someone, and it probably says a lot that it actually works.

"I'm gonna have to go now, I promised to take the morning shift tomorrow"

There's a small bag with all the presents labeled with his name, and there's a round of protests but Leo shoes all of them down easily, then Percy steps up.

"I'll walk you to the door"

"Thanks, bye guys, happy new year"

Nico isn't sure what he feels as he watches them go, but it's something, something he doesn't think he likes; but it's not his place to stop them. Had he known just how long it would take for him and Leo to talk again, maybe he would have.

There are plenty of what-if scenarios to consider when thinking about this moment in particular, and there's be even more down the line, when he remembers it. But the year has ended, and the one thing Nico is actually sure about, is that he has changed, things have changed, and they will keep changing.

\- -/-... ./-.-. - -. - .. -. ..- . -..


End file.
